2024/??/22 New Albion Outskirts, The Streets, Cerriphan, Lyna, Toliver
Cerriphan09/21/2018 It worked. Well, well, too well. Images blurred into radial lines, many voices at once closing in and mocking and every Echo turning in and folding on itself. The very visage of pure terror, filtered in. How long had it been? The crackles of thunder were cannons. The strikes of lightning fire and gunpowder expelling and bleeding and taking And killing. What a seer would give to stop seeing. Stop seeing. Cerriphan kept running. The rain and wind in her eyes did not stop the seeing.(edited) Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna wanders around, getting a feel of the town. She seems to have arrived at a charged time and wonders if she should leave already... but she's always been too curious. Sometimes she stops to admire the graffiti. It's really well done in places. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 ( Time stamp for this event is 3:46 AM 22 Sunday 2024. Play on! - ST/Narrator) Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 A black SUV travels slowly down the lanes as if looking for something or someone. Cerriphan09/21/2018 Potentially, he caught sight of the fleeing woman. Down the streets, ignoring street signs, slogging through flooded dips in the roads. Soaked head to toe, umbrella long since forgotten in her fleeing from nothing and fits of terror.(edited) Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 The phone in her pocket rings the same song as before, something to remind her and show her, someone cares. Cerriphan09/21/2018 A slowed roll as the song jingled. Amber eyes dimming as the visions turned into specs of dust. Sounds of reminders. Soaking wet fingers fumbled and dug into her pocket, flipping the phone. Croaking, scratching tones. "Hhhhhello." Here, here. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "It is me Cerri, Toliver. Trying to find you can you tell me where you are? Hold one second checking something." The SUV stops by @Jelena who is standing out in the rain. The rear seats window opens and a bearded man calls to her, "Miss are you alright? Do you need a ride somewhere?" Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna turned towards the SUV. She's clearly not bothered by the rain, though her red leather jacket doesn't seem to protect her from it at all. "No thanks," she replies. "Just taking a walk. Getting to know the town, admiring the art." Cerriphan09/21/2018 There's a little squeaking on the other side of the phone. "I don't know where I am standing," she admitted, "There is many rain. And street lamps. Out, out. I am seeing a store. Lights out, mannequins." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Still it would be remissed of me to not offer a ride to you, and your jacket does seem to protest to the weather, besides i can use an extra set of eyes to find someone." He picks up the phone when he hears her voice, "Ok Cerri, can you see street signs or a store name?" Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna blinks but thinks, what the hell, she has nothing else to do. "If you don't mind the water on the seat... who are we looking for?" She steps closer to the car. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 He steps out of the back and you see he is wearing one of those oilcloth trench coats, and see the harness hanging in the SUV with metal bars with points on their end, maybe stake length or a little more. He offer his hand to you in greeting, "I am Toliver, and I am looking for my dear friend Cerriphan. You are?" Jelena09/21/2018 "Lyna Grimm," she answers, shaking his hand firmly. "What does your friend look like? My eyes are pretty good." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 When he takes your hand his index and middle fingers reach to your wrist touching it to check for pulse. ( Let me roll before you answer please.) His eyes ease a little more as does his tone. "Her name is Cerriphane and she is one of Malkav's Children. She is petite with brown short cut hair and yellow eyes. She dresses normal in mantles and layers of greys and the like to blend in to city." Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna waits while he checks for her pulse, already expecting it. So far she hasn't encountered any humans and in her experience, none of them would just ask a young woman into the car to ask for help. "Thanks," she says. "Can you keep her talking? Maybe I can hear her before we see her." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "yes I can she is at a store front with Mannequins so it narrows it down a little. Trying to get more," he says before he turns speaker on the phone. "Cerri, dear can you make out other details of where you are, like a name or a street?" Cerriphan09/21/2018 "I'm... that is Spanish. No, no, wait. That isn't being here anymore. Mannequins. Glass store fronts. Cafe? I am hearing more voices. From you?" Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Yes dear. I have help with me, i have you on speaker with Lyna Grimm. She is helping me find you." His tone is sweet and tender when he speaks with Cerri, something that is odd for the big man. He looks at Lyna, "got a fix yet Miss Grimm?" Cerriphan09/21/2018 "I did doing the thing," she declared wanly, continuing to talk for their benefit, "I was sending the kids home. Crying to mothers and fathers." Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna's eyes are closed and she blindly points in a specific direction. "That way." She opens her eyes. "South." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Thank you Miss Grimm. Did you hear that we have a way to go, and will be there soon. I will keep you on the phone so you are not feeling alone, ok dear." he offers Lyna to go in first to the SUV. he will follow and close the door after himself and say to the Driver, "South Henderson. Looking for Store fronts with Mannequins. I have her on the phone as well." He turns off the speaker and brings the phone up to his ear. "Ok dear look for the Black SUV, and We will keep our eyes opened for you. Just keep talking with me." Cerriphan09/21/2018 "Okay, okay," she rambled on, "I was doing a good job, yes? Though I was scaring myself too. Remembering terrible things. Shells and flames and dread. Like running through the ruins of home again. Terrible. Did you ever knowing what was happening to it?" Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna sits and opens the window a bit to keep listening, ignoring the wind and rain on her face. "What did she do for you?" She asks absentmindedly. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "She is a dear friend, She was saying she was going to get the kids of the streets for tagging in the storm. Trying to keep them out of trouble and safe." Jelena09/21/2018 "Huh. You guys care about that?" She asks, looking at him in surprise. "That's a nice thing to do, I guess." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "There were others things out as well and we didn't want a few pranksters to get drawn into that mess. Masquerade and all." Cerriphan09/21/2018 "They do not deserving to seeing what is lurking, hiding, watching, waiting. Terrors. Hungers. Is it gone?" Jelena09/21/2018 "That makes sense," she nods and tells the driver to turn right. "She should be right ahead... there!" She points out the front window. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Yes Cerri the ones I saw and their minions left maybe 40 minutes ago. Thank you for your due diligence to save lives," he says warmly assuring her. he follows Lyna's point and smiles, "We are pulling up now, Cerri. Coming from the North."(edited) Cerriphan09/21/2018 "Good. Good, good." Her voice lifted. "I am thinking I am seeing you coming. Yes, lights. Or did those already passing...?" Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "No dear that is us. Let us park for you to get in and get dry, ok?" The SUV pulls up and parks and Toliver gets out of the back of the vehicle as he hangs up the phone. He put his arms out offering Cerriphan a hug. Cerriphan09/21/2018 Though not necessary, Cerriphan breathed in deep as he approached. Her arms wrapped tightly into the secure embrace and held there, sopping wet. "Okay, okay," she murmured, "I'm okay, you're okay." Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna also gets out of the car, thinking he would prefer to share the back with his friend instead of a stranger. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 Toliver turns and looks at Lyna, his arm holding Cerri at his side. "There is room still for you, Miss Grimm. I promise I will behave. Where would you like to go," he asks with a smile.(edited) Cerriphan09/21/2018 "Hi," the Malkavian stared in a bug-eyed way at Lyna, as if she wasn't quite sure the other woman was actually there. Her fingers made little motions that could be contrived as a friendly wave. Jelena09/21/2018 Lyna returned the wave. "Hello." She then turned to Toliver. "I have nowhere to go. So far I only know the bar and a park on my clans territory." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Ah one of the Gangrel I see. Well the offer for a lift is still there for you. My team is wrapping up the night of crazy. Fucking Sabbat," he says absently shaking his head. Jelena09/21/2018 "What actually happened?" She asked, getting into the car again with them. "Was the abducted ghoul saved?" "Just drip me off somewhere exciting." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "She was. I was making sure the Sabbat in question kept their word to leave in 48 hours. They did such." Jelena09/21/2018 "Thats good. A town without sabbat is always preferable." Jelena09/21/2018 "On second thought, could you drop me at the piano bar?" Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "That will be fine, as that is where we were headed next." Jelena09/21/2018 "Small world," she says with a grin. "Or is there just nothing else to do here?" Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Left there with the Dame worried, is all." Jelena09/21/2018 "Ah, I see. She does seem to worry an awful lot." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "She has reasons to. She sees herself the mother of all, except me. I am more like the older brother or cool Uncle." Jelena09/21/2018 "Attachments," Lyna grumbles. "Can't be healthy." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/21/2018 "Not really, but in the end it helps her hold on to her Humanity. Different strokes for different folks, as the say." Jelena09/21/2018 "Good point," she reluctantly agrees. "We all need something..:". Category:Logs